Inside Alfred
by Deadshot
Summary: Bruce deals with the world around him, Alfred, and Andrea


1:00 AM  
  
My family is gone, Robin has become no more...sitting on a rooftop at night instead of enjoying my free time. I mean nothing to Gotham, Bullock wants me dead. He can go eat a doughnut for all I care. I'm sick of the apathy of this police force, they can handle things on their own...I'm through. It's time to hit the sack, playtime is over.  
  
(Batman stumbles into Wayne Manor without even using the Batcave entrance. Alfred is terrified, and Bruce shoves him away without thinking. He makes his way into Bruce's bedroom, his bedroom, and lays down on the bed. He falls asleep within seconds, even wearing the cape and cowl.) 2:30 AM  
  
(Dream sequence starts) 5:30 AM (In dream)  
  
ALFRED: Bruce?...Bruce, may I ask why you are drinking the syrup? Rough night?  
  
BRUCE: Oh..yeah, sorry. I just had my mind on other things. I can't believe I let Crane get away from me like that again.  
  
ALFRED: Well, it certainly should not happen, and you are not fulfilling your vows to your parents. You are Bruce Wayne. If I may say so, may I suggest that you hang up the costume, ...for good?  
  
BRUCE: What are you talking about? Why are you saying these things?  
  
ALFRED: You don't need to act this way with me. It's obviously clear to the both of us that you are a failure to your parents. How many is that now, 4 criminals in the past 3 days that you have let go? You father surely wouldn't be proud of you.  
  
BRUCE: Fine, I know I slip up, and I guess it's just got out of hand. I thought I could handle it by myself, but apparently I was wrong. You may know my deepest secrets, but you don't know how I think Alfred, OK?  
  
ALFRED: Well, I bloody well should. I had to strap a diaper on your bottom everytime you dirtied yourself when you were younger, and not much has changed now.  
  
BRUCE: Well, Gotham City's "Finest" can surely handle the job. There's only what, 400 of them in this district? And that's not counting the back up from Metropolis plus their little pet Boyscout.  
  
ALFRED: OK, then sir, I believe we are on the same terms. Its time for you to live now.  
  
Speaking of living, you have a job in the real world, so get along. 6:00 AM (In dream)  
  
(Alfred then drives Bruce to Wayne Corp. as usual, and another day has come about.)  
  
MR. WESKER: Hello Mr. Wayne, lovely day isn't it? I want to thank you again for this wonderful opportunity.  
  
BRUCE: Please, Arnold, you know you can call me Bruce. Yes, it is quite lovely, and it was my pleasure to give you this job. You are a hard worker now that you are nobody's puppet, and I appreciate that.  
  
9:00 AM  
  
SUMMER GLEASON on TV: Breaking news! The Gotham International Culture, Fate, and Art Museum has been broken into. Among the many treasures in this museum include the Medusa Masks. Wait.... what's this? Thanks Jim. We now have a name for the robber and he is holding hostages. He is known as Roger Hayden, and he has checked in and out of Arkham with many psychological disorders.  
  
(Alfred is cleaning things up when the phone rings, now at Wayne Manor)  
  
ALFRED: Wayne residence.  
  
BRUCE: I need the suit, and I would like you to get it to me ASAP.  
  
ALFRED: I'm afraid I can't do that sir. Things change, and so have you. Remember what we talked about this morning?  
  
BRUCE: But we can't let this go on, think of the peopl....  
  
ALFRED (cuts in): NO. Enough is enough.  
  
BRUCE: But my vow with my parents....I can' act as if it never happened.  
  
ALFRED: You can learn to. I am not playing this dress game with you anymore. Besides, you donate enough money to GCPD that helps your cause.  
  
BRUCE: Fine. (click......beeeeeeeeeeep)  
  
11:00 AM  
  
BRUCE: Fine.... I'll just have to do things by myself. But honestly.... I have to show up in civilian clothes. After all, I own 25% of the museum anyway. 11:45 AM  
  
BRUCE: Hey Commish, lovely day outside, huh? Would you mind filling me in on things?  
  
GORDON: Well, you seem chipper. Don't you realize that the Medusa Masks have great powers? And where was Batman in all this? Huh? He's nowhere to be found. So now I have 400 pigs pointin' guns at a museum, and one guy's in there putting on a mask and playing super villain.  
  
BRUCE: I am sure you don't need to be too alarmed. Batman will be here any minute now probably, did you try the signal?  
  
GORDON: Bruce, I thought you were smart. You know the signal doesn't show up in the light. I don't want Batman to come here anyway. He would just screw things up more the way he has performed recently. I gotta side with Bullock on this one. He let 4 criminals run free, and now Montoya had to pay the price.  
  
BRUCE: I am sorry to hear that. You don't have another cop who can take her place?  
  
GORDON: You don't just replace a cop. They leave behind a legacy, and she was one of the best. Now she's gone, and we lack a sense of joy or leadership.  
  
BRUCE: What about Barbara? Isn't she training for that kind of work?  
  
GORDON: Well, she wants to, but after the whole Montoya scene, I'm afraid to let her near a blue uniform.  
  
BRUCE: Well, I guess that is understandable. Losing a family member would be tough.  
  
GORDON: I'm gonna head on over and talk some with Bullock. I don't have time to stand here and talk "Cops 101."  
  
BRUCE (mumbles under his breath): I probably know more about GCPD and Cops than you think I do.  
  
GORDON: What was that Bruce? Did you say something?  
  
BRUCE: Oh, no, I was just talking to myself. Have a nice day, and good luck. 12:15 PM  
  
BRUCE (thinking): Alfred is right.... I am screwing up. Batman is not the same hero to Gotham that he used to be. But I can't just let things lay in turmoil. It's....its just too much for me. I have business to take care of. I need the suit, and I need it now. 10:00 PM (Now in GCPD headquarters, more importantly, Gordon's office)  
  
GORDON (on phone with Mayor Hill): So obviously GCPD can't do this by themselves. We need to transfer some from Metropolis.....but I can't le this out.  
  
HILL: Get the uniforms shipped quickly, and it should go as planned. How many more do you need again?  
  
(A mysterious shadow lurks outside Gordon's window, and crashes through the window)  
  
GORDON: UH,....I gotta call you back. I got business to take care o-)  
  
CLICK Beeeeeeepppppp  
  
HILL: Gordon, what in the world is going on? Gordon? Hello?  
  
GORDON: What are you doing here? I order you to stand back. If you lay one hand on me, I'll call all squads and have you dead immediately.  
  
BULLOCK bursts in.  
  
BULLOCK: I'll make sure they shoot you till' your bladder squirts out your nose.  
  
BATMAN: Well, that was a pleasant welcome. All I wanted to do was talk.  
  
BULLOCK: Talky smalky, all you want to do is fail.  
  
GORDON: In a sense, he's right. What's going on? You can't just scare me like that. If you approached those who should be in Arkham the same way, they might be there.  
  
(BATMAN trips BULLOCK and holds GORDON by the throat closely against the wall.)  
  
BATMAN: Listen buddy, I came here wanting to talk about things, and all I've heard is you two's crap! Maybe you should do something yourself if you want it done so badly.  
  
BULLOCK into radio: I need backup now! Bat in the office. (BATMAN reluctantly leaves, fearing for his own life.) 11:30 PM  
  
BATMAN on phone to ALFRED: Hey Alfred, I'm tired. Have things ready for me when I arrive.  
  
ALFRED: Maybe you should do something yourself if you want it done so badly. BATMAN: I was, in the fact that I told you what to do. That's it. I've other priorities to deal with anyway.  
  
ALFRED: Very well, sir, I suppose I will see you shortly anyway.  
  
(A dark shadow, such as that of a bat, finds his place among the many graves laid about the earth. Upon lurking for a few seconds, he stands in front of a massive tombstone with one word engraved in the aging stone: WAYNE) 12:00 AM  
  
BATMAN: I...I just don't get it. I am truly sorry, and I am trying. There is just no respect. You know you mean the world to me, I have trained hard to seek vengeance for your death.....  
  
(A woman's voice speaks in the background, unbeknownst to BATMAN.)  
  
BATMAN: ...but I need to live! I need to feel as a normal person. I can't live the same anymore. I want to have a normal life. I have served my debt to society, and I beg of you to understand me.  
  
(A woman approaches the massive tombstone from behind where the weeping man is standing.)  
  
WOMAN: I'm not surprised to see you here....  
  
(BATMAN quickly turns ready to strike in case of any threat)  
  
WOMAN: Easy there Bruce, there's no need for violence.  
  
BATMAN: Oh, I'm...truly sorry. Unlike you, I didn't expect anyone else to be here.  
  
WOMAN: You know I make my usual trip here. Mother always enjoys an evening conversation.  
  
BATMAN: Yes, Andrea, but things change. You should know that better than anyone.  
  
ANDREA: Yeah, you're right, they do. You've slipped up. You're not the same  
  
BATMAN you used to be. But.... I think I like it. Remember the old days? You had time for me, you cared for me.  
  
BATMAN: Stop it, stop it now...  
  
ANDREA: The only thing that should stop is your little game. Now is your chance to give it all up and live life. I want what we used to have. Your parents should be pleased at all you have done. Bruce, do you want to live again? BATMAN: I do live. I have an active life...  
  
ANDREA: Then why don't you prove it? Give me two days of your life. You can't touch that filthy costume or even go near it anymore. What do you say?  
  
BATMAN: One day. Don't push your luck.  
  
ANDREA: Ok, I can settle for that. It's obviously better than nothing.  
  
BATMAN: One day and that's it. Just give me some alone time right now. I need sleep. Sleep is the first step in my becoming normal. So, how does 10:00 AM tomorrow morning sound to you?  
  
ANDREA: It sounds horrible if I only get one day. 8:00 AM. Pick me up at my father's house.  
  
BATMAN: Ok, I'll have Alfred drive me there.  
  
(ANDREA starts to walk away while she is still talking)  
  
ANDREA: And you don't know how to drive?  
  
(ANDREA turns around to find a cape and cowl carelessly tossed upon a massive tombstone.)  
  
ANDREA: Well...he's gone. He wont be needing these anytime soon, I might be able to find a use for them. Nah...who am I kidding? I haven't played those games for years. 1:30 AM  
  
(BRUCE once again stumbles into Wayne Manor from a restless evening in Gotham)  
  
ALFRED (smirking): Nice to see you up so early.... did you have a nice sleep?  
  
BRUCE: Very funny.  
  
ALFRED: May I ask where your....uh....costume might happen to be?  
  
BRUCE: What costume....I DON'T HAVE A COSTUME, AND NEVER HAVE HAD ONE.  
  
ALFRED (grins): Very well, sir, never mind me.  
  
BRUCE: I trust you have my bed ready? I'm awfully tired.  
  
ALFRED (frowns): No, I failed once again to lay a mint on your pillow....oh of course not! 7:55 AM (Phone rings)  
  
ALFRED: Wayne residence.  
  
ANDREA: Ah yes, I trust that you and Bruce are driving over right now...I hope...right?  
  
ALFRED: I am afraid I don't know what you're talking about. Would you like to talk to Master Wayne?  
  
ANDREA: Yes, get him on the phone right now.  
  
(ALFRED walks into Bruce's bedroom, where an exhausted being lays on a ruffled bed.)  
  
ALFRED: Um..Master Wayne, I believe you have someone who wishes to speak with you on the phone.  
  
(BRUCE frantically turns his head to view the alarm, and much to his dismay, it is already 8:00 AM. He reluctantly picks up the phone, and prepares himself to answer to an all too familiar voice.)  
  
BRUCE: Hello ANDREA. I can expl—  
  
ANDREA: Yeah, I figured this would happen. Of course you can explain: you don't want to spend the day with me. But I'm not letting you get out of things that quick.  
  
BRUCE: I'm sorry; it was honestly a rough night for me. I'm sleep deprived and I've got a lot on my mind.  
  
ANDREA: So that means you'll be here in 10 minutes?  
  
BRUCE: I'm not Superman, at least allow me 15. Isn't that what any normal person would want? You do want me to live now, don't you?  
  
ANDREA: Yes, I guess you've got me on that one. I'm looking forward to seeing you.  
  
BRUCE: And I could be later....you know....it's how normal people do things.  
  
(CLICK. Beeeeeeeeepppppppp)  
  
BRUCE: Oh Man, what have I gotten myself into?  
  
ALFRED: Would you like to inform me on your situation?  
  
BRUCE: Uh...the suits expired on me, ANDREA wants me to take a day just for her, and I have decided to live life. Also....can you drive me to ANDREA's house? 8:25 AM (In front of a very large and luxurious mansion)  
  
ANDREA: Hmmp...where is he now? Men these days...  
  
(A car pulls up, and sits in front of the house.) BRUCE: ALFRED, aren't you going to get out and get the door for her?  
  
ALFRED (sarcastically): No, sir. I decided that you could do it. Wouldn't this new situation fall under your "living a new life."  
  
BRUCE: Very well, then, wish me luck. (BRUCE steps out of the car and escorts ANDREA to her seat.)  
  
ANDREA (whispers to BRUCE): Hm...Bruce, I was joking when I asked you if you could drive...did you have to bring ALFRED with you?  
  
BRUCE: Well, its not like he's a child from an ex-wife or anything.  
  
ALFRED: Uhh....Good Morning ANDREA, may I ask you two where you would like for me to take you?  
  
ANDREA (mumbles under her breath): I don't want you to take me anywhere.  
  
BRUCE: How about for a nice breakfast? Is that ok with you ANDREA?  
  
ANDREA: Yes, now that you shouldn't have to rush out early for ANY reason.  
  
ALFRED: Very well then, I know one of Gotham's finest breakfast lounges. 8:45 AM  
  
(The two are seated, and breakfast begins, the first meal of BRUCE's new life.) ANDREA: So how does it feel to be....new?  
  
(A TV sounds in the background, and the news of yet another crime breaks onto the screen.)  
  
ANDREA: Bruce, answer me! What are you staring at? (She turns around to see another crime report, and she suddenly feels disappointed.)  
  
ANDREA: No, no. NO-NO-NO-NO-NO! That is not important now. So, answer my question.  
  
BRUCE: Uh...I'm terribly sorry....but I have to g--- (A loud slap was heard across the restaurant, and one wealthy businessman now has a red face.) ANDREA: There you go again! Why can't we just eat a nice meal together without you having to barge out to turn into – (BRUCE is quick to cut her off, to avoid his secret from being revealed.)  
  
BRUCE: ANDREA, not so loud. Please, you know that stays between us. I wasn't the only one with separate identity in the past.  
  
ANDREA: BRUCE, I thought we made an agreement to never mention that again. You sure don't know how to treat a lady with respect. I guess what they say about you is true, and I for one, should know that first-hand.  
  
BRUCE: Why don't you just listen to yourself? You accused me of something you were going to do. You have to give me some time to adjust to my so- called "new life."  
  
ANDREA: Ok, then you can start by taking the check, because I am not hungry anymore. I seemed to have lost my appetite for some reason.  
  
BRUCE: Ok, uh...waiter? May I please have our check?  
  
WAITER: Yes, sir, was something wrong with the food?  
  
BRUCE: No, something came up.... and we need to make an early exit. My highest compliments go to the chef. 9:30 AM (BRUCE and ANDREA get back into the car, with ALFRED driving once again.)  
  
BRUCE: I am surprised you were back already, I figured you would be out a little longer, ALFRED.  
  
ALFRED: Well...I.... uh...I figured that it would be in my best interest to be prompt and prepared.  
  
ANDREA: Just say it, you know BRUCE. You nailed it right on the head. I'm guessing this wasn't the first time, huh ALFRED?  
  
ALFRED: Well...how was the food?  
  
BRUCE: IT WAS FINE. Anyway, where would you like to go next, ANDREA?  
  
ANDREA: I don't know of many entertaining events in Gotham at 10:00 AM, but why don't we drive around a bit.  
  
BRUCE: Very well, might I suggest that we take a walk, and just possibly talk with each other?  
  
ANDREA: I like that idea better every second. (BRUCE and ANDREA get out of the car, and start walking on the sidewalks of Gotham, hoping to find some enjoyment in one of the common practices in life.)  
  
ANDREA: So how long has it been since you did this with someone?  
  
BRUCE: Forever....it has always been hard for me to find time for this kind of stuff.  
  
ANDREA: Well, as you know now, you will be able to do this more often, and we will.  
  
(A crowd gathers around an entrance to an office about a half a block ahead.) BRUCE: I wonder what's going on up there?  
  
ANDREA: I don't know; let's go check it out.  
  
BRUCE (spotting BULLOCK): Hey, Harvey, what's going on here?  
  
BULLOCK: We got ourselves a hostage situation. 'Says he ain't givin' em up. It would take a miracle to save those civilians now, this guy is suicidal, and there's no stopping him.  
  
ANDREA: Do you know who this man is? Have you dealt with him before?  
  
BULLOCK: Well, woman, his name's Crane. Jonathon Crane. We never dealt with him much, cause we usually left that up to the Bats. (Sarcastically: ) You wouldn't happened to have seen him in the area?  
  
ANDREA: I, uh—  
  
BULLOCK: No, I didn't think so. Now run along you two. (All of the sudden, loud screams come from the office.)  
  
CRANE: Get down! NOW! I'm not afraid to take you all with me. I know enough about chemical reactions to instantly vaporize all of you fools, and I'm not afraid to do it!  
  
BRUCE (thinks to himself): HE fears Bats, I have to get in there somehow.  
  
BRUCE: ANDREA, I really have to go this time. I can't let it go, people are in danger.  
  
ANDREA: No! The cops have this one in their hands. You must promise me you wont intervene. You know this can be solved without YOU.  
  
BRUCE: Oh..ok, if you say so. I really need to take a deep breath.  
  
CRANE: I'm gonna kill you all, and I swear it by my mother's grave! (A giant pop echoes throughout the office, and vast amounts of gas seethe out of the building.) ANDREA (sarcastically): Go ahead, save them, see what I do.  
  
BRUCE: No...I'm...I can't do that kind of stuff anymore. I have become more mature. (BRUCE's mind spins in turmoil, and his brain is telling him to do the opposite of his physical reactions.)  
  
BRUCE (thinking to himself): Ok, I'll show her. For once I'll let them perish, just like that. She won't think of me as heroic, and I will have to become Batman again.  
  
ANDREA: Good, then let's get away from all this mess. (The two walk further down the sidewalk, with BRUCE quickly glancing back, sweat running down his face.)  
  
CRANE: Where's your savior now, Gotham? Looks like this one will end.....ON A GOOD NOTE! (A large pipe blows, releasing gases and toxins in unbelievable amounts. Screams were heard at first, but they died with their possessors. CRANE, as always, somehow survived and managed to escape.)  
  
(BRUCE looks back and grimaces. How could I let this happen? ANDREA; WOMEN.) BRUCE: There, (looking back). You see what just happened? How do I live knowing what just happened?  
  
ANDREA (smirks): You live because I live. In an odd way, what you did was very heroic in my eyes. You showed you can fight your will; you can go against your conscience. You showed that you have inner strength, and that's what I have been trying to bring out in you all along.  
  
BRUCE: I'm sure there was an easier way than letting innocent civilians die. Inner strength is not all about rebelling. Inner strength is knowing what is right, and doing it.  
  
ANDREA: Well, we think differently then, and I guess opposites attract.  
  
BRUCE: Uh...yeah, I guess they do. (Thinking: Her opinions are still way out there, but I don't want to listen to her anymore. Now I remember the old days. That's what she wanted, right? Anyway, I have to change the subject......)  
  
BRUCE: Well...I guess that's over with for now. So what have you been up to over the past few years?  
  
ANDREA: Come on Bruce, (sarcastically) I've been sitting by the phone waiting for you to call me.  
  
BRUCE: No, I'm serious. You know what all I've been doing, and I'm just curious.  
  
ANDREA: Well, I've been through a lot. It's a long story, but here goes.......... ANDREA: ... Well, after I gave up the mask, I had many situations ahead of me in life. I spent much of my time traveling, not necessarily to view the world, but to escape from it. You see, I feared you, and I feared those who wanted my father dead.  
  
BRUCE: You feared me?  
  
ANDREA: Actually, it wasn't you, it was the Batman. But you see; I knew what others didn't, so to me, you were one in the same. However, deep down I still had the love and compassion for you that I did years before that time. Some things never change.  
  
BRUCE: And if I found you? What did you fear would happen?  
  
ANDREA: I don't know. I think it was the uncertainty that scared me; the fact that I didn't know what was to come.  
  
BRUCE: That's preposterous. No one knows what exactly will happen in his/her future.  
  
ANDREA: That still doesn't mean I couldn't be scared. Anyway, back on the subject. Some of my journeys included visiting such places as Russia, Germany, and Switzerland. You see, I preferred the eastern world, as it was an escape for me. I met many types of people along the way, and I felt safe around them, although in all actuality, I had no clue who they were.  
  
BRUCE: So how did you keep your cover? What all did you do in your free time? Why didn't you come back?  
  
ANDREA: Bruce, please. Though I used to have an alter ego, I am only one woman now, so one question at a time. Although many men were probably sent after me, Daddy had some close friends, and I made sure to travel to their homes. It was free lodging, clothes on my back, and food in my stomach. I would have been a fool to refuse it. I was safe, so I was allowed a plentiful amount a free time. One such hobby I took up was martial arts. It always fascinated me, and I wanted to sharpen my skills. You never know when one of Daddy's enemies would try striking me from behind (though none actually did), so I figured it would help be better prepare myself. It prepared me for what I thought would become of my future.  
  
BRUCE: Woah, wait up a second. You're saying martial arts were preparing you for the future? You weren't going to...well, you know what again?  
  
ANDREA: At that time, I didn't know what else I could do. I didn't want to live my life running all the time. It was the only way I honestly felt secure. Well, almost secure.  
  
BRUCE: Right. And that's where I came in, huh?  
  
ANDREA: Bingo, but that's taken care of now.  
  
BRUCE: Let's face it; I guess we're both different people now.  
  
ANDREA: Or at least we are trying to be.  
  
BRUCE (THINKING: We're trying? So does that mean she struggles with an alter ego still? Nah..it can't. Can it?) Anyway, I don't have a clue of what we are going to do now. Not much to do in Gotham so early. Best things are eating and talking, and we've done both.  
  
ANDREA: Well, I guess you could say we ate. But I like this talking. I thought I knew your deepest thoughts and feelings, but I can see there was and still is a real man under that cape and cowl. I've got a splendid idea! Why don't we go to your place, and explore. I have always longed to see what all lies beneath that wonderful mansion of yours.  
  
BRUCE: I thought we put all that behind us. Remember, you are trying to draw me away from that?  
  
ANDREA: Yes, but I know its still there!  
  
BRUCE: Very well, I will call Alfred and see what I can arrange.  
  
ANDREA: What is he, your fairy godmother?  
  
BRUCE (ignores the last comment and continues to dial his cell phone)  
  
ALFRED: Yes, Wayne residence.  
  
BRUCE: ALFRED, ANDREA and I are coming by the house now, and she wants me to take her on a tour. Can you come pick us up?  
  
ALFRED: Yes, I am on my way. I have already tracked the number. This equipment can be useful in the right hands.  
  
(ALFRED picks them up, and they arrive outside the large mansion.)  
  
ANDREA (as she enters the house): Wow, it's just as lovely as I imagined it.  
  
BRUCE: Let's go upstairs first and see my parent's roo—  
  
ANDREA: No, I must see the cave now. Please, take me to the cave!  
  
BRUCE: If you insist... (A red phone rings.)  
  
BRUCE (panic creeps up on him): Uh...ALFRED, show her the way down. I have a call to tend to immediately. ALFRED: Fine, I'll take her down, but you're not going anywhere.  
  
(ALFRED escorts ANDREA down the stairs to a dark and abandoned cave. A bat swoops towards ANDREA and she shrieks in fear.)  
  
ALFRED: Don't be alarmed, there hasn't been any activity down here since....since you came back into Mr. Wayne's life. It has been hard for him, but we both have been working with him.  
  
ANDREA: Yes, certainly. We have transformed him into a better person. He was too caught up in other things, and he needed to spend some time in the real world. Hopefully we can keep him this way.  
  
(Meanwhile, BRUCE responds to someone on the other end of the line, as always, in the voice of the Dark Knight.)  
  
BATMAN: Who is this?  
  
GORDON: This is Commissioner GORDON. Glad you decided to talk, scum. I was thinking about calling to say we didn't need you, just to see if you would actually pick up.  
  
BATMAN: Don't mess with my mind; I'm in a slump.  
  
(In the cave, ANDREA presses a button on the Bat computer, and she suddenly hears two voices on a phone.)  
  
ANDREA: That does it! There he goes again, talking to GORDON. I knew he couldn't be himself for even one day.  
  
ALFRED: Miss Beaumont, please, let us listen. We haven't even heard what he is going to do yet. We can straighten him out if things get out of line.  
  
GORDON (still on the phone): Batgirl hasn't been able to keep up with things thanks to you. Now, unfortunately Joker is holding her hostage and we have tried everything to get her back. Also, my dear Barbara is missing; we must find her. You know how close to me these two individuals are.  
  
BATMAN: My god, closer than you think.  
  
GORDON: What was that?  
  
BATMAN: Oh nothing; just thinking out loud.  
  
GORDON: Well, maybe you should think your way over here and get to work, if you're still worth something. Shall I be expecting you? CLICK......bbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppp.......  
  
ANDREA: That fool. He thinks he can pull this off on me.  
  
ALFRED: I'm afraid he can't fool us anymore. His games are becoming quite repetitive. (BRUCE walks down the stairs into the dark and musty cave.)  
  
BRUCE: ANDREA, I'm terribly sorry, but business has come up and I will have to depart temporarily. ALFRED, will you please accommodate to ANDREA's needs as she leaves.  
  
ALFRED: Hmp. Business my foot.  
  
BRUCE (pauses): Why don't you stick your little British foot where the su—  
  
ANDREA: Enough. You act like a mother and daughter fighting over "curfew."  
  
ALFRED (sarcastically): Yes, I'm afraid it's past little Brucey's bedtime.  
  
BRUCE: Yeah, goodnight ALFRED. I might see you later.  
  
ALFRED: And you plan on walking to the crime? I had "your wheels" taken care of. Needless to say, Earl Cooper (the Mechanic) will have an eternal vacation.  
  
BRUCE: I think I've done my fair share of walking already. (BRUCE swings open a hidden door, and reveals a motorcycle with a large "R" on the front, Dick's cycle.)  
  
BRUCE: You didn't actually think I would let him keep it, huh?  
  
(BRUCE speeds off into the night, as the caped crusader himself. His costume was quite tattered, as ALFRED would not mend anything from now on, and BRUCE had to successfully hide it if he wanted to use it again. Tonight, a much darker, ruthless Knight patrolled the streets of Gotham.)  
  
ANDREA: I swear, he always manages to do what he wants. I am getting sick of this routine, and I thought it had stopped, I really did. (ANDREA sobs, and ALFRED does the best he can to comfort her.)  
  
ALFRED: Here here, darling, he almost made it one whole day. (snickers....)  
  
(Meanwhile, on the road, the Dark Knight knows exactly where to go, as GORDON was precise as always. He quickly arrives, and hops off the bike. There is not a soul in sight.)  
  
BATMAN: Show yourself, you measly coward. You have what you want, come and get me. (The Dark Knight stands alone, clothed in tattered rags. He quickly sniffs the air and dives to the ground, as a bullet grazes the tails of his cape.)  
  
CLICK CLICK.: (A clicking sound occurs as BATMAN backs into the shadows. All of the sudden, there are a pair of handcuffs on his hands.)  
  
BULLOCK: Good work boys, you made it easier than I thought it would be.  
  
BATMAN (sarcastically): Doughnuts for everyone, huh? (GORDON emerges from the shadows.)  
  
BATMAN: Why aren't you worrying about your daughter and the Joker, instead of me?  
  
GORDON: They will be fine. I was thinking about asking you the same.  
  
BATMAN: Well, I came here thinking that's what I was doing. Instead, however, it seems as if some pig and his squad manipulated me.  
  
BULLOCK: Hmp. Who you callin' a pig?  
  
BATMAN: Take a guess, fatty.  
  
GORDON: Enough you two!  
  
(GORDON turns to Batman, and gets up in his face.)  
  
GORDON: Come on, where ya' been? You think you're so good hiding in your little cave and eating bon-bons, right? (GORDON spits in the Dark Knight's face.)  
  
BATMAN: You just can't learn to handle things on your own for some reason.  
  
GORDON: I'm trying to handle things right now.  
  
BATMAN: Handle this.  
  
(BATMAN lunges towards GORDON, still in BULLOCK'S handcuffs. He knocks the commissioner down. All of BULLOCK'S men pull their guns on BATMAN.)  
  
BULLOCK: Don't shoot. Throw your guns on the ground. (The GCPD looks at each other in confusion, but they reluctantly do it anyway.)  
  
BATMAN: What's that all about? You have ordered your men to fire at me numerous times. What's so different now?  
  
BULLOCK: You and me, right now. Man to Bat........... BULLOCK: You're the one in the clear disadvantage.  
  
BATMAN (sharply): Yes, I guess you certainly have more mass.  
  
BULLOCK: Wacth'ya mouth, batsy.  
  
(BULLOCK lunges towards the handcuffed avenger. BATMAN quickly moves out of the way, and BULLOCK plunges to the ground in a heap.)  
  
BATMAN: Awfully foolish of you, BULLOCK. Do you honestly think I didn't train with handcuffs?  
  
BULLOCK: Get him boys! (Some cops rush on the Knight, and he kicks them off, just long enough to somehow slip out of his handcuffs.)  
  
BATMAN: Why are you doing this to me? All of you leave me alone!  
  
(BULLOCK and his men lead another attack, and BATMAN depends himself as long as he can. However, there are simply too many people for him to contend with, as fatigue invades every muscle and joint in his aching body.)  
  
BULLOCK (smirks): You're a dead rodent now, Batman. Serves you right for betraying the people of Gotham. I have waited to kill you all my life, and I want to see you squirm before I deliver the final blow. Hah, you should see your face and its lifeless expressions. It's quite comical if you ask me.  
  
BATMAN (struggles to speak): I will make sure you are hunted down. (coughs) You won't know (coughs) when or where, but it will strike you like a thief in the night. And if it's not myself doing it, I'll find someone. You can bet the farm on that one. (Grunts as the pain is becoming unbearable.)  
  
BULLOCK chuckles...  
  
(Another figure comes onto the scene, but his identity remains unknown because of the darkness. He quickly takes care of the loudmouth cop and grabs Batman.)  
  
BULLOCK: Shoot them now! Come on, no slackers here!  
  
(The secret figure stands alone in an alley, tending to the Dark Knight.)  
  
FIGURE: Fool....  
  
(Batman looks up, and becomes quite appalled....)  
  
BATMAN: D...Di ..Dick? DICK: It's Nightwing now, you stuttering fool.  
  
BATMAN: Nightwing? Where have you been?  
  
NIGHTWING: I've been around. Been awfully busy fighting crime.  
  
BATMAN: I'm grateful of your saving me. I appreciate it.  
  
NIGHTWING: Yeah? Well, I think I'm the only one that's been saving people lately.  
  
BATMAN: Look, things have been tough lately. A great amount of ideas and problems have been swirling in the inner parts of my mind, and it drives me crazy. You need to cut it out, I busted you out of so many situations, Robin.  
  
NIGHTWING: Quit treating me as your child. This is exactly why I left. I'm not your little bird anymore; I have matured. Going solo was the only reasonable thing for me to do, and you know it.  
  
BATMAN: I never said I wanted to team up with you, NEVER AGAIN.  
  
NIGHTWING: Fine then! You don't need to work with anyone; you're too good, I guess. You know what, you're so good you don't even need to fight crime anymore. Let the people die Bruce, you ignorant fool. If that was your true intention, you have done a great job.  
  
BATMAN: Didn't your parents teach you to respect your elders? NIGHTWING: Don't ever mention my parents again. I swear, I will squeeze every last drop of blood out of your cold-hearted veins. Besides, you know a lot about parents. My foster father was never around much to help me mature.  
  
BATMAN: You have gone too far. You were like a son to me, and you know it. When you were hungry, I fed you. When you were thirsty, I gave you something to drink. When you were cold, I gave you the clothes off my own back.  
  
NIGHTWING: Is that how you treated Jason? Huh?  
  
BATMAN: How do you know about Jason?  
  
NIGHTWING: Word gets around. You can't just hide a death. I never understood why you didn't kill the Joker.  
  
BATMAN: You know I don't kill, Dick.  
  
NIGHTWING: That could be true, but the simple fact remains that you let an innocent man die, and your doing a crappy job at saving lives now. Hang em up Bruce, you're done. BATMAN: Shut your mouth, kid. Who said I had to be the only one fighting crime out here?  
  
NIGHTWING: No one. Didn't you listen to me? I went into how I have been busting my butt to make up for your slacking off.  
  
BATMAN: Well, I guess I don't save enough lives.  
  
(The Dark Knight pulls out a batarang.)  
  
NIGHTWING: No, you're not getting off that easy, coward. Stand here and defend your worthless self.  
  
BATMAN: And what tells you I'm leaving?  
  
NIGHTWING: It's easy Bruce. You are so stinking predictable; it's not even funny. Someone makes a comment, you get sad, pull out a batarang, and then seek an escape.  
  
(BATMAN grimaces, and places the small object across the young man's throat. The sharper edge is placed toward Dick's flesh, and he nervously looks down, anticipating Batman's next move.)  
  
BATMAN: Don't move a muscle, bird boy. (NIGHTWING slowly reaches down and grabs something from inside the Dark Knight's utility belt.)  
  
NIGHTWING: Real bats can't see. (Dick spits in BATMAN'S face, and smoke fills the air.)  
  
BATMAN: Urrrghhh! Where did you get that?  
  
(NIGHTWING knocks the batarang away, before BRUCE realizes its location.)  
  
NIGHTWING: Right where it was the whole time, in your belt.  
  
BATMAN: But no one can get into my belt that quickly, it's not physically possible.  
  
NIGHTWING: Tell that to the kid who sat at home all day while Daddy was at work.  
  
BATMAN: Will you lay off of that stuff. I could have let you live in an orphanage all your life and wish you had a home. I took care of you, Dick. I could have let your life crash and burn, but I didn't.  
  
NIGHTWING (sarcastically): All hail philanthropist Bruce.....  
  
(NIGHTWING flees the scene, tired of listening to the BATMAN.) BATMAN: Stupid kid. I should have let him suffer when his parents died... (BATMAN slowly heads back to the Batcave, although he is aware of the anger that will greet him there.)  
  
In the Batcave   
  
ANDREA: Well, I hear him coming. He better have a real good excuse for this one.  
  
ALFRED: Miss, I am quite sure he won't. This is the little game he decides to play.  
  
ANDREA: Little game?  
  
ALFRED: Yes, he loves a woman; he loves the cowl. He decides to quit Batman; he can't go three days without.... well, for lack of a better term, himself. (The Batmobile quickly zooms into the secret entrance to the hidden cave. It comes to a screeching halt, and a dark figure comes from inside. His clothes are tattered beyond belief, and blood spurts from his leg.)  
  
ALFRED: Fool, you get what you deserve.  
  
BRUCE: What?  
  
ANDREA: Your leg. You know, the one squirting blood. (sarcastically) Did a dog bite you on your little journey?  
  
BRUCE: Oh, I...I guess I didn't notice the cut. ALFRED, can you get me some medicinal supplies?  
  
ALFRED: You know where they are, sir.  
  
BRUCE: Uh...ok...I ju—  
  
ANDREA: He's not your slave anymore. Give the poor man a break; he labored day and night so you could play Halloween all your adult life.  
  
BRUCE: Fine. This is the respect I get now? Just three hours ago you were happy with me, joyful, and very supportive.  
  
ANDREA: Three hours ago you were the man I loved, Bruce Wayne. Now I want to know your excuse for being gone.  
  
BRUCE: I don't have to take this crap from you. I am a grown man, independent and mature. I am...I am ven—  
  
ANDREA: Independent? Don't let your servant...I mean ALFRED hear that. Come on BRUCE, we don't have all day. (BRUCE starts sweating bullets, his skin torn, the tears burning his inner self.)  
  
BRUCE: I...am, I am vengeance....  
  
(ANDREA frowns, and starts for the door)  
  
BRUCE: ...I am the night, ....I am...I'm  
  
ANDREA (yelling at the top of her lungs): You are nobody, and you never will be!  
  
(A man tosses and turns in his bed, struggling to compose his mind.) BRUCE: I am BATMAN.  
  
(The door opens, and ALFRED rushes in.)  
  
ALFRED: Sir, good heavens! You have been sleeping for almost 2 days. I was beginning to worry about you.  
  
BRUCE (fights the tears): No...it.... it's not a dream. I really think it is reality.  
  
ALFRED: Please, master BRUCE; take a drink of water.  
  
BRUCE (thinking): ALFRED is not being himself. That is not the ALFRED I had come accustomed to. Or is it?  
  
ALFRED: May I ask what is bothering you?  
  
BRUCE: You...just seem so different. I guess I can't explain it.  
  
ALFRED (chuckles): I am still the same old ALFRED I knew, at your service.  
  
BRUCE: Please, excuse me. I am having some difficulties thinking.  
  
ALFRED: Yes, just sit still. You had a rough night, or two nights I should say.  
  
BRUCE: What time is it? I can't be late for work.  
  
ALFRED: You are BRUCE WAYNE. You are taking the day off. The time currently reads 7:00 AM.  
  
BRUCE: I am late for work.  
  
ALFRED: You are just fine. Stay here while I go prepare you breakfast. The usual, sir?  
  
BRUCE: No.... I can do it on my own. You sit down while I make breakfast.  
  
ALFRED (chuckles): Are you sure you didn't fall out of bed and hit your head?  
  
BRUCE: I'm fine, and I am sure of that. Just relax.  
  
ALFRED: Well...I reckon I can do so. If you insist.  
  
BRUCE: Actually...I need you to help me figure out where things are in the kitchen. But after that, you certainly cannot help me.  
  
ALFRED: But we don't want burnt—  
  
BRUCE: It will all turn out ok.  
  
(The two make their way to the kitchen, where BRUCE starts preparing their meal.)  
  
ALFRED: Sir, may I suggest that you take the shells off the eggs?  
  
BRUCE: Very funny ALFRED.  
  
(BRUCE finishes the preparation, and serves the meal very cautiously.)  
  
BRUCE: Hm...this isn't too bad.  
  
ALFRED: If I didn't know you made it, I would enjoy it. Maybe you should do this more often?  
  
BRUCE: Don't push your luck.  
  
ALFRED: Very well. But may I ask you one thing? What inspired you to do make breakfast on this fine morning?  
  
BRUCE: Let us just say that I had a....nightmare. It made me open my mind a little more.  
  
ALFRED: Ok. I will not ask anymore. I suspect I don't want to know all the details. But one more thing: Was I in this dream?  
  
BRUCE: You certainly were. I wouldn't worry about it too much if I were you. Now if you will excuse me, I have to make a phone call.  
  
(BRUCE leaves the room, and picks up the receiver with shaky hands.)  
  
(the phone rings, and a woman answers)  
  
WOMAN: Hello?  
  
BRUCE: Hey Andrea.... 


End file.
